Phoebe's Diary
by Cathleen Turner123
Summary: Phoebe's Diary talking mostly about Cole and her starts when she's in college and ends later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!  
**  
_ Dear Diary, September 8th _

_Today was my first day of college. It was really boring! Prue decided to give me this diary because she's going into psychology and I'm her tester. Who knew? Oh my god hold on I just heard a crash I'll talk later.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Phoebe  
  
Dear Diary, September 12th  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't written forever. On my last entry my Grams (Mom's mom) got a heart attack, fell down the stairs, and died. I'm sort of sad because when I was younger she really didn't understand me especially when I went to New York and then came back. She favored Piper and Prue more. But that's all behind me. Well anyway I was a total chuz (I know hard to believe) at school when I walked right into this really HOT guy. He's a senior in college and he's a real hottie. I know I already said that but he really is. He introduced himself as Cole and he asked me out on a date it's on the 15th, I'm so excited!!!! Well you're probably wondering about me and my family. As you know I'm Phoebe Halliwell and I have 2 sisters Prue and Piper. My mom died and my dad left right after I was born. I moved to New York for a year to go to school but dropped out. And now here I'm here! Well g2g I'm going to go call Cole!  
  
Yours Truly  
Phoebe  
  
Dear Diary, September 14th _

_OMG guess what I have magical powers!! I read this incantation from this book of shadows thing and I get premonitions (visions), Piper can freeze time, and Prue can move things with her mind. Our great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother Melinda Warren started the line. Cole and I are having our first date together tomorrow and nothing is going to stand in the way of it I'm promising myself now. Wow me having supernatural powers! Well talk later.  
  
Yours Truly  
Phoebe_  
  
**Sorry It's so short I have never written a diary fan fic story well bye!! **


	2. Chapter 2

> **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!  
**  
_ Dear Diary, September 15th _
> 
> _Hey! In fifteen minutes Cole is going to pick me up for our first date. As I was talking to you yesterday I told you I was a witch well me and my sisters also fight demons and warlocks!! Wait I just heard the doorbell I hope its Cole!!  
  
Yours Truly_
> 
> _Phoebe_  
  
Phoebe shut her diary and ran down the stairs. She was dressed in a red dress with flowers in her hair with red high heels.  
  
She opened the door and standing at the doorstep was Cole holding a red rose. "Oh my god how did you know that I loved roses?" Phoebe said hugging Cole. "I have connections." Cole said.  
  
"So what would you like to do tonight?" Cole asked Phoebe while opening the door for her. "I was thinking maybe a movie then we can have a walk around the park." Phoebe said smiling. "Great!" Cole mumbled starting the car.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
"Wow that movie was great!" Phoebe said sitting down next to Cole on the bench in the park. "Phoebe I love you." Cole said ready to kiss her. "Me too." Phoebe said. Before she could say anything more they kissed. After the kiss ended Phoebe said "I better be getting home do you mind driving me back?" "No problem." Cole said.  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
"Well bye." Phoebe said starting to get out of the car. "Wait!" Cole said grabbing her arm. They kissed again. "See you tomorrow at school." "Bye."  
  
_Dear Diary, September 15th later on _
> 
> _I just got back from me and Cole's first date. It was magical if you can say. He is so romantic I think he's the one. I can't wait for tomorrow so I can see him again. Well have to stop Prue will freak if she finds out I'm up this late. (I know she sounds like my mother!)  
  
Yours Truly  
Phoebe_  
  
**Author's Note: Does Cole have something up his sleeve? Will Prue ever stop acting like a mom? Find out in the next chapter of Phoebe's Diary!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!! Some of the parts in this story actually happen in Charmed but I'm just putting it in Phoebe's Diary POV.**  
  
Phoebe woke up the next morning at 12:00 pm. (It's a Saturday.) She opened the door to get the mail when she saw a bouquet of red roses. She picked them up and read the card with them it wrote:  
  
_ Phoebe, _

_Please meet me by the bench we were at yesterday at 1:30.  
Love  
COLE_  
  
Phoebe ran inside and took a shower and got dressed very quickly. She wrote a note to Prue telling her she was borrowing her car and rushed to the park.  
  
When she got their Cole was already sitting and waiting for her. "Sorry I took so long!" Phoebe said as she sat down. "Its okay." Cole replied. "So what did you want to tell me?" "Phoebe um I don't think I should tell you here why don't we go to my house."  
  
_Dear Diary, September 16th  
I'm ready to die!! Let me just spill it out. Cole is a demon! He's half human and half demon. I'm not sure if I should vanquish him or keep him alive. He's the demon Belthazor that my sisters and I are trying to kill. I don't know if I can face him again. I need to think I'll keep you updated.  
  
Yours truly_

_Phoebe_  
  
Phoebe sat on her bed thinking about what do when Cole shimmered in. Phoebe jumped from shock. "What are you doing here?" "To see you." Cole said walking closer to her. "Oh really." Phoebe said slapping him across the face.  
  
'Thank god Prue and Piper aren't home.' Phoebe thought. "OK I sort of deserved that." He said holding his cheek. "Now get out now before I vanquish your sorry ass!" Phoebe said frustrated. "Fine I just wanted to tell you that I hope we can still be together and that I love you." Then he shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe laid down on the bed and cried.  
  
**Will Phoebe vanquish Cole or keep him alive? Find out in the chapter of Phoebe's Diary!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Some parts of this story did happen in Charmed by I'm putting it in different pov!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember I don't own anyone. There are not much evil fighting scenes.  
**  
_ Dear Diary, September 17th _

_I haven't seen Cole since yesterday. I think I was a little too harsh on him. I've been dreaming about him always. I'm still in love with him I'm just scared that my sisters will hurt him if they find out about his other half. I miss him so much.  
  
Yours Truly _

_Phoebe_  
  
Phoebe walked down the stairs and out of the manor without saying anything. Phoebe walked until she reached the bench her and Cole talked in their first date.  
  
Right near the bench was a big tree. Behind it Cole shimmered in. He looked at her without being seen. 'Phoebe looks so beautiful.' He thought.  
  
After thinking for a bit Phoebe left. That night as Phoebe was sleeping Cole shimmered into her room. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her on the lips.  
  
_ Dear Diary, September 18th _

_Hi I'm writing to you before school. I had another dream about Cole. He was in my room and he told me that he loved me and he gave me a kiss. I'm going to talk to him today at campus.  
  
Yours Truly _

_Phoebe  
_  
When Phoebe arrived at school she checked in the office to see if Cole turner had any classes that day. Sadly he didn't. After school she went straight home.  
  
As she walked to her room she checked if Prue, Piper, or Leo were home. The second she closed the door she yelled "Cole! Cole I'm so sorry. I.. I love you!!!"  
  
Cole then shimmered in. Phoebe turned around to see Cole bleeding badly. "Cole lay down." Phoebe said helping him into her bed. "What happened?" she asked looking at his wound.  
  
Before she asked any more questions Cole turned into Belthazor. He yelled in pain then turned back to Cole. "Okay I'll go get the book to find anything to help you. Please don't leave."  
  
Phoebe ran, got the book, and found Cole untouched. She opened the book when the pages turned frantically to Heal A Love Physically.  
  
She read the spell and put her hands over Cole's wound and said, _"Love of mine heal at this time, Love of mine heal at this time, Love of mine heal at this time."_  
  
After saying the spell Cole healed successfully. Before he left he said "Meet me at the mausoleum at the San Francisco cemetery tonight at 7 okay?" "Okay" Phoebe said kissing him.  
  
"I love you." they said at the same time. Cole shimmered out.  
  
**Author's Note: Sorry about my spell I'm not a great poet!! Read more and have a great summer!!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

> **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!!!!!!!!**  
  
_Dear Diary, September 19th _
> 
> _Cole and I are happily still boyfriend and girlfriend. I think I'm ready to tell Prue and Piper that Cole is Belthazor. Yesterday at the mausoleum Cole told me about his life and about how much he loved me. Well I'm going to tell them now.  
  
Yours Truly _
> 
> _Phoebe  
_  
"Prue, Piper where are you guys?" Phoebe yelled walking down the stairs. "In here Phoebe." Piper yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Prue and Piper were working on the Belthazor potion as Phoebe walked. "I have to tell you guys something wait what are you doing?" Phoebe asked looking at the potion.  
  
"Well we're working on the Belthazor potion then we're going to summon him to get his flesh then vanquish him." Prue said quickly.  
  
"Wait you can't do that!" Phoebe said. "Why not?" Prue asked. "Because Cole is Belthazor's human half okay!!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Phoebe you can't date a demon!" Prue yelled back. "Cole is not full demon he's half and stop acting like my mother!!!" Phoebe replied angrily. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.  
  
She ran until she reached Cole's apartment. Phoebe knocked on the door and waited. Cole opened the door and said "Phoebe come in."  
  
Phoebe walked in with tears rolling down her eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Cole asked hugging her.  
  
"Cole my sisters are going to.." Phoebe didn't get to finish her sentence because Cole was summoned by Phoebe's sisters.  
  
"No!" Phoebe muttered slowly and ran quickly towards the manor.  
  
She ran into the house and heard Cole yelling. Phoebe hurried into the kitchen when she saw Cole in flames and said "Phoebe I Love You."


End file.
